Lycanroc's Chosen
by SilverHowl
Summary: Will was only 11 when his parents were killed in a car crash. Miraculously Will survived. A Midday Lycanroc finds him trapped in the car and decides to save him. She brings him to her pack. Years later when he is a 17 year old, will he be able to go back to society?


**Me: Hey everyone! I know I have so many different stories but I can't always help it**

 **Howl: Hi! Silver don't own Pokémon, just the story!**

 **Sasha: Please read and review**

 **Me: Also, this is the** **prologue to help make the rest of the story make more sense because next chapter we will be kipping some years. Enjoy! ^^**

It had only been a matter of minutes since it happened. Since that terrible event that left Will without parents. He was only eleven. His parents were driving him out to his grandparents, and now, because of himself, they got into a car crash. True it wasn't actually his fault, but he still blamed himself. Will had been crying because it was really cold, for they couldn't afford air conditioning or heat, and his parents looked back at him. Just long enough for them to miss seeing a drunk driver. It slammed into their car, and now they were halfway off a cliff. The impact was to the front, killing his parents instantly. But Will didn't have too many scratches. Will was crying, not because of the cold, but because he was scared. "Mom! Dad! Please wake up!" He cried. He became silent. He thought he heard something. He looked at the window, and a Midday Lycanroc moved it's head through the broken glass. It looked at him curiously.

"Please, don't hurt me!" Will said. A little Rockruff jumped through. Will threw his hands up to his face in fear. The Rockruff licked his hand and bit through the seat belt. Will looked at the pup and smiled. The Lycanroc reached in, and biting his collar, pulled him out. They backed up a little, and the car plummeted. "No! Mom! Dad!" He said and started crying again. The little Rockruff nuzzled him, and pushed him onto his feet. The Lycanroc pulled a little bit of his shirt towards away from the cliff. Will sniffled and followed the two. The Rockruff nudged him, and Will picked it up. He licked Will's face causing him to smile. They kept walking, and got to a forest. The Lycanroc glanced back at Will. He was a little scared but not by much. She smiled. Will seemed to really love her pup. They were the same age too. Her name was Sasha, and her son was named Howl. Will couldn't understand them, at least not yet. Her alpha, who was also her mate, could give humans the power to understand Rockruffs and both Lycanrocs.

They got to their camp, and she easily found her mate. The Lycanrocs looked at Will suspiciously and the little Rockruffs played around him. She told her mate, and he gladly accepted. Sasha went back to Will, and tugged on his shirt. Will followed, and only Howl came with. Moon, Sasha's mate, pushed Will's hand onto a rock. He howled loudly, and Sasha began hollowing. Howl looked at Will, urging him to do it. Howl did it, and Will tried his best to copy them. The rock started to glow, and Will could understand the lyrics to the howl. One by one they stopped howling. "You are now one of us." Moon said. Will's eyes widened. He could understand them. "Hi! Hi! I'm Howl! And that's my mother Sasha! And my father is Moon, they are the alphas!" He yipped. "How is this even possible?" Will asked. Sasha walked forward.

"You see, us Pokemon have a very special place for certain humans in our hearts. Each species has it's own sacred object. Ours is this tall rock here with special carvings. Legend tells us that our ancestors carved all these markings. So it became ours. Very, very rarely does any Pokemon do this. But when I saw that car hit yours, I felt sadness. What if my son was in the same situation? You lost both of your parents, so I decided to save you. I can see a pure and innocent heart in you." Sasha said. "Hey! You can sleep with me in my den! You're still pretty small so I'm sure you'll fit. What's your name?" Howl said. "I'm Will." He said. Howl smiled, and he ran to his den. "Since I'm old enough my mother sleeps with my father instead of with me." He said smiling proud of himself. Will giggled and went into the den. It was pretty spacious. "Don't you have any siblings? I thought Rockruff litters had as many as 5 puppies." He said.

"They… Didn't make it. They caught some sort of sickness. I survived though! We're gonna have so much fun! You'll be like my brother!" He said cheerfully. Will giggled again. "The best of brothers! As if we were twins." Will said. Howl smiled and his tail swished back and forth. "Oh I'm so excited! Finally someone to play with! All the adults are so boring. Except they always have good stories. If we go see the elders tomorrow I'm sure they'd love to give us a storytime! I'm not at all tired, how do my parents expect me to sleep?" Howl said. He kept turning on his bedding and would bite at it. Will laughed. Howl smiled and then turned onto his back throwing bits of fluff and moss up into the air. He sneezed blowing the fluff everywhere. Will laughed even harder. Sasha poked her head in. "Boys, please go to sleep." She said. She couldn't help but laugh, they looked so adorable. Maybe she liked Will so much since he was just a little one, and she missed her pups. Shaking her head she left the little rascals to play.


End file.
